Episode 6877 (23rd May 2014)
"Megan makes two life-changing decisions, terrified Declan will find out about Charity's accident; and Donna tries to gain Ross's trust." (TV Times synopsis) __TOC__ Plot Charity tells Debbie that she's not going to tell Declan about her row with Megan, but is stressed to discover that Chas knows. Megan's head is in a spin as she is terrified that Declan will find out. Paddy worries about being away from Rhona when he has to attend a conference in America. Robbie winds up Finn by answering Simon's call and taunts Finn by inviting Simon up to Home Farm. Donna offers Ross help with stolen cars and he is intrigued by her, but has no idea what her game is. Simon arrives at Home Farm and Finn is panicked, wanting to tell him the truth about his identity but failing. Chas visits Charity, warning that her lies will come out. Priya stays in a clinic to practice breastfeeding Amba. The situation gets worse for Finn when an angry builder arrives wanting money that is owed. In front of Simon, Finn is forced once again to play the part of Declan. Having been caught off guard, Finn soon finds himself offering to do an immediate bank transfer to the man, totally in a panic and with none of the right passwords. Donna arrives with a list of stolen cars he should avoid as the police are tracking them. However, Ross smells a rat, believing Donna has set him up and locks her in the garage whilst he goes for lunch. When Simon leaves, Finn's forced to admit to the builder that he's not Declan. Priya tells a delighted David that she wants to name her Amba Metcalfe. Donna tries to convince Ross she's not setting him up, but he throws her out. Chas contemplates her situation with James and is not happy that he's gone straight back to work. Donna dumps the jewellery she stole in the bin. Megan struggles with the pressure and finds herself apologising to Charity once again. She tells Declan that she won't be moving into Home Farm and she's resigning. Cast Regular cast *Debbie Dingle - Charley Webb *Jack Sugden - Seth Ball (uncredited) *Lisa Dingle - Jane Cox *Declan Macey - Jason Merrells *Charity Macey - Emma Atkins *Noah Macey - Jack Downham *Jai Sharma - Christopher Bisson *Donna Windsor - Verity Rushworth *Bob Hope - Tony Audenshaw *Megan Macey - Gaynor Faye *Rhona Goskirk - Zoe Henry *Paddy Kirk - Dominic Brunt *Finn Barton - Joe Gill *Robbie Lawson - Jamie Shelton *Adam Barton - Adam Thomas *James Barton - Bill Ward *Ross Barton - Michael Parr *Chas Dingle - Lucy Pargeter *Priya Sharma - Fiona Wade *David Metcalfe - Matthew Wolfenden *Amba Metcalfe - Ava Jayasinghe (uncredited) *Alicia Metcalfe - Natalie Anderson Guest cast *Simon - Dominic Vulliamy *Morris - Shaun McGowan Locations *Main Street *Mulberry Cottage - Living room/stairs, Kitchen *The Grange - Rear exterior *The Woolpack - Public bar *Dingle & Dingle Automotives - Forecourt, Garage *Dale View - Hallway, Living room/kitchen *Café Main Street - Public café *Butlers Farm - Farmhouse kitchen and living room *Home Farm - Office *Hotten General Category:2014 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes